A Very Sweet Sixteen
by InsanityQueen
Summary: For GoldenAngel999's contest. Gina's birthday is coming up and guess what, she's turning 16! She decided to have a "Sweet Sixteen" birthday party and it is going to have a lot of romance in it. Her crush Chao Xin and her American friend are invited. It will be a spectacular night for the Japanese girl-because her crush is the one who will make her day unforgettable.


**This will be my contest entry for GoldenAngel999's contest. I hope you guys enjoy it. I don't own anything except Gina, my OC.**

* * *

**Two months ago**

"Mother?", the Japanese teenage girl with black hair asked her mother who was busy making dinner for her family. The Japanese woman turned around to face her daughter who was looking at her with a questioned look on her face.

"Is everything alright my young Gina?", she questioned.

"It's about my upcoming birthday. I just want to know what's supposed to be in a "Sweet Sixteen" birthday party. Is it just a normal party? I want to have my birthday as a Sweet Sixteen but I don't know what's is supposed to be in it and I want my birthday to be the best one", the Japanese blader explained.

"I do not know much about Sweet Sixteen birthday parties but I heard it was a very special party when a girl will turn 16", her mother answered her as she was chopping some carrots for dinner.

Gina nodded. "Thanks mother"

Gina turned around and headed upstairs to her room. She was sitting on the bed thinking about her birthday which was 2 months away.

_What will she wear? What will she have to prepare? _

All of these things kept going into her mind which caused her to be nervous. _What will happen if it goes horribly wrong? Will my friends ever appreciate me? How about Chao Xin? _

Chao Xin. She started to blush after she was thinking about him. Chao Xin was her crush. Her love interest. They met together when they were in China. He had saved her from a group of thugs who were about to send Gina's beyblade flying. She started to train in Beylin Temple and Chao Xin was her teacher. When Gina was strong enough to defeat the thugs, she was finally able to battle Chao Xin but she lost afterwards.

All those memories kept coming back to her which made her blush more. She heard her mother call her name and that dinner was ready.

"Coming!", Gina shouted and raced downstairs to the dining room.

While they were eating, Gina asked. "Mother, did you plan for my Sweet Sixteen birthday?"

When she brought that question up, her mother was smiling and Gina could tell it was going to be something good and it would make Gina happy. Gina blinked her dark brown eyes twice.

"You are going to love it. Since we're visiting Los Angeles to see your aunt and uncle, we could have your Sweet Sixteen there. After all, they are pretty rich and they have a big house", her mother explained to her 15 year old daughter. Gina had a big smile on her face and hugged her mother.

"Oh thank you! I love you!", Gina replied happily and then kissed her mother's cheek. Gina decided to go back to her room. _This going to be the best B-Day ever!_

**One month later**

A girl who looked a bit 14 ran to Gina as she and her family walked out of the Los Angeles International Airport. It was her friend Alison. Alison was American came to Japan to work for the WBBA for a while. She met Gina and they became really good friends. She had strawberry blond hair which was tied in a high ponytail.

They threw their arms around each other and broke apart.

"I missed you, Gina", Alison said to the Midnight Artemis wielder.

"I missed you too Ali", Gina responded. Ali was Alison's nickname and she called her that a lot. Alison never really cared about her nickname.

"I can't wait for your Sweet Sixteen. Where is it going to be?", Alison asked. A taxi arrived to pick up Gina and her family to the hotel. They all got into the taxi along with Alison.

"It's going to be at my Uncle's place. He has big house and garden so I think it would be a great place for a party", Gina answered.

Those two talked about Gina's Sweet Sixteen until they were at the hotel. Alison found Gina blushing again. She smirked and started to do some kissy sounds.

"Ohh! You're thinking about Chao Xin, right? I think you two would make a great couple", Alison said while still making kissy sounds. That made Gina blush more so she glared at her American friend. "Stop it. Yes, I am going to invite Chao Xin. He came to the US with the rest of Team Wang Hu Zhong before me so I think it won't be a problem inviting him", Gina said to Alison.

The family unpacked their luggage when they went into their hotel room. Gina and Alison were still talking about the party.

"I have a surprise for you Gina", Alison said. She took out her bag and handed a medium sized blue box with a rosy pink ribbon.

"It's your early birthday present. I have another present for you but I'm going to wait until your birthday arrives", Alison replied. Gina untied the ribbon and opened the lid of the box which revealed a beautiful floor length dress. It was a dark blue colored dress with a sweet heart shaped bodice and was frilly on the skirt. The dress had two sashes for the arms and there are white sequins on the bodice. Gina gasped in awe at the elegant dress.

"So, do you like it?", Alison questioned and waited for Gina's response. Gina had tears in her eyes and she flung her arms around the American.

"I do. This is the most prettiest dress I ever seen!", Gina exclaimed and hugged her friend. The family had finished unpacking their things. Gina and Alison decided to walk around Los Angeles. After 4 hours, it was already night time. Gina walked Alison home.

"Gi Gi, (Gina's nickname) this has been the best day of my life. I'm happy that I got to see you. Can't wait for your Sweet Sixteen", Alison says to Gina. The 15 year old Japanese girl nodded her head and waved goodbye and turned to leave.

* * *

**Another month later...**

"Hold still, Gina-chan", her mother begged her while she tried to put the dress on Gina. Gina couldn't help it. Her mother kept pulling and tugging and it didn't feel so comfortable. She finally was able to get the dress on her now 16 year old daughter.

"You look beautiful", her mother told her.

"Not that beautiful", Gina muttered quietly so her mother won't hear her. A car had arrived at the hotel to pick Gina and her mother up to her uncle's place.

When they got there, there was already people there, waiting for the birthday girl. A brown haired Chinese boy walked over to the birthday girl and held out his hand.

"Hello Gina. I will be your escort for your birthday"

"Chao Xin!", Gina exclaimed. She took his hand and walked into the gigantic house.

"It's so beautiful!", Gina said. The house was decorated with white stars and the colours of the house were dark blue, Iris blue, blue and white. It was a night time themed party. There were chairs and tables everywhere and a bar in the kitchen. The guys wore tuxedos and the girls wore floor length dresses. Gina spotted her friend, Alison. Alison wore a beautiful pink high low dress which is strapless. The skirt was frilly. She also wore black high heels with criss cross laces on the legs. Her hair is in a curly side pony tail which hangs on her left shoulder.

"You look beautiful Ali", Gina commented on Alison's dress.

"Thank you", Alison told her. A boy walked over to Alison and held out his hand. "Do you want to dance?", the boy asked Alison. Alison blushed and nodded. The couple walked towards the dance floor and began to dance. Chao Xin held out his hand to me.

"Do you want to-"

"Of course!", Gina cheers happily. She takes his hand and they both walk toward the dance floor. All of the couples were there dancing. Gina put her arms on Chao Xin's shoulders and Chao Xin placed his hands on the Japanese girl's waist. The two of them began dancing. "One Thing" by One Direction was playing in the background.

After about 30 minutes of dancing, the guests went to do whatever they want such as go out to the garden, eat or chat.

The Midnight Artemis wielder had a lot of fun at the party. She was chatting with a few friends, eating the giant birthday cake and having fun with Alison and Chao Xin. It was now time for the presents.

Alison handed Gina a red present with yellow ribbons.

"Here birthday girl. I hope you like it", Alison says. Gina took the present from Alison's hand and opened the lid of the box. There was a silver necklace with a light purple gem on the front. The gem was surrounded by silver trim.

Gina looked at it in awe. "Thanks Ali"

"You're welcome Gi Gi", Alison replied back. Chao Xin was the last one who hasn't handed Gina a gift yet. Someone poked Gina on the shoulder from behind. She turned around to find the Chinese boy with a warm smile on his face.

"Can you come out to the garden please?", he asked the 16 year old girl. Gina nodded her head.

"Sure. What for", she asked back. Chao Xin was still smiling.

"You'll see", he responded. He grabbed her hand and dragged her outside. He dragged her all the way to the fountain. They both sat down on the side of the fountain.

"Why are we here?", the birthday girl asked her crush. He took a medium sized iris blue box with a pink ribbons. Gina smiled and blushed.

"Why didn't you give me this inside the house", she asked the Virgo wielder.

"I want it to be private. It's going to be only you and I", Chao Xin answered. She took the box and untied the ribbon. She took the lid off to find a beautiful silver tiara with a baby blue jewel on the front.

Gina had tears in her eyes and she was blushing profusely. She gave Chao Xin a big hug. "This was the best present I ever had"

Gina didn't see that Chao Xin's cheeks were going pink. "Thank you"

She wrapped her arms around Chao Xin's neck and Chao Xin put his hands on her waist.

"This has been the greatest birthday I ever had", Gina tells the Chinese teen. Chao Xin grinned.

"Of course it is"

They both leaned forward until their lips touched.

* * *

**This ends this one shot of this contest entry for GoldenAngel999's contest. Bye everyone! :D**


End file.
